povilo_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Poisons
Poisons are substances that cause disturbances to organisms. They can affect the body or the mind, and sometimes both. They usually work by reducing a character's stats. Although in real life the effects of poisoning can be felt for a long time, even up to weeks or months, for the sake of simplicty they are short-term in the game. Conventional sources of poison are plants, fungi and animals, although some rare and highly potent poisons are harder to obtain. It is important to note the obvious (or not-so-obvious) fact that creatures from which a poison is extracted are immune to that poison, unless stated otherwise. A save, in the context of poisons, is a CON check. It is taken every time the poison 'acts' (i.e. reduces stats.) For out-of-combat checks, assume that 10 checks are made each hour (or one check every 5-6 minutes.) The poison stops 'acting' once the affected stats reach 0 or 66% of the checks are passed. If STR or AGL fall to 0, the target is completely paralyzed. AGL damage reduces movement speed (25% of AGL loss slows down the target by 25%, etc.) STR damage causes fatigue, also reducing SP by 1 per point of damage done. If INT, DEX or WLL fall to 0, the target is unconscious. If either INT or WLL fall below half the original value, the afflicted becomes severely disoriented, and must make INT/WLL checks to be able to act during combat or perform any moderately complex action. If CON falls to 0, the target dies (assuming it needs blood circulation to survive.) As CON is primarily used to determine hitpoints, treat every lost point of CON as 1 point of Pure damage. Note: saves are made using to the''' initial '''CON value. Stats are restored at a rate of 1 + CON secondary modifier per hour, the first round of restoration happening immediately after the poison is completely overcome (if the character is lucky enough to do so.) Unsorted list of poisons *Giant centipede venom - reduces STR and AGL by 1d5-1 every 3 turns. Does not reduce SP. Requires three saves with +30 to overcome. *Giant spider venom - reduces AGL or STR by 1d6 every 2 turns. Requires three saves with +30 to overcome. *Curare - reduces CON by 1d3-1 every 2 turns. Requires four saves with +20 to overcome. *Kelproot extract - reduces INT by 1d4 every 3 turns. Requires two saves with +20 to overcome. *Pale beetle ichor - reduces WLL by 1d5-1 every 2 turns. Requires three saves with +30 to overcome. *Amarita extract - reduces STR by 1d4 every 2 turns. Requires two saves with +30 to overcome. *Rigorus - reduces AGL by 1d5-1 every turn. Requires three saves with +30 to overcome. *Umber venom - reduces INT and WLL by 1d3 every 2 turns. Requires two saves with +25 to overcome. * Corpus poison - reduces STR, CON and AGL by 1 every 3 turns. Requires three saves with +20 to overcome. * Serpent venom - reduces STR and AGL by 1d3-1 every turn. Requires two saves with +30 to overcome. * Holy dancer extract - reduces INT and WLL by 1d3-1 every turn. Requires three saves with +20 to overcome.